Darkness to Light
by Allibelievein
Summary: Set in New Moon. If Bella never met Jacob, how long would she last? When she tries to end her life, can the Cullens save her from the dark hole she's fallen into?


**Bella POV**

_No, Bella, don't do this._

I have to, I thought. My decision has already been made. I'm not going back.

_Please._

I can't live without you. I've tried. And my pain isn't hurting just me anymore. I'm hurting everyone around me, especially Charlie. I just don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to keep on living in a world where you… Alice… all of them… don't exist. I'm falling apart.

I took a step closer to the edge and looked down. I smiled, knowing that it would all be over soon.

_Bella!_ His voice was angry now. _No!_

"Goodbye, Edward," I said aloud.

And I jumped off the cliff.

**12 hours earlier**

It had been eleven months since _he_ left. Again I was forced to open my eyes to a world without them. I found myself asking 'What is the point of even living?'. To this, I had no answer. There _was_ no point. Some might argue that Charlie and Reneé would be a good reason, but I beg to differ. I have been hurting them with my pain.

And so the idea began to grow in my mind.

I had many reasons to consider it. It would be an end to my pain, the pain that was not only killing me, but hurting everyone else I was around. Charlie was so worried that he was very close to sending me to some mental institution, even though he really didn't want to. Having to do that to me would probably hurt him more than anything. And then there was Reneé. She was miles away in Florida, but she was worried about me as much as Charlie. It wasn't fair to her, because she should be enjoying having her new life with Phil. And finally, there was everyone else. My old friends had slowly left my life as my depression set in. Most of the other people in the small population of Forks had learned to keep their distance.

Looking in the mirror at my deteriorating form, I knew that I wasn't going to last long anyway.

It would be a kind of closure between him and me, to me at least. Hopefully, he would never know. I didn't want any of them, especially him, to ever feel guilty, as if it was their fault. Because it's not, not at all. It's my fault for being a weak human. I don't blame him for leaving me. I was just a distraction to him, to them, anyway. And I understood. I'm nothing. I'm human.

And I knew that I was going to do it.

A year ago, I had gone with my friends to the Quileute reservation for a day at the beach. Nearby, there were steep cliffs that were nearly at the top of the mountain.

Next week, it would be a year since they left. I smiled, knowing that I would never have to live through that day.

I would do it tonight. But first, I had to make preparations. Or, one preparation. I had to write a letter to the Cullens, just in case they _did_ find out. I wanted them to know that it wasn't their fault. I planned to place the letter under a rock at the top of the cliff. I got out a piece of paper and began to write:

_Dearest Edward and family,_

_If you are reading this, you must know what I have done. I wanted you to know that it wasn't your fault at all. I'm just a weak human that got tangled in your lives. Please move on without missing a step. Remember that I love you all._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

**Alice POV**

I fell on the floor. It couldn't be true. She wouldn't. I rolled up into a ball and began to cry tearless sobs.

Jasper, sensing my pain from downstairs, was almost immediately at my side.

"Alice. Alice, what is it?" He lifted me up.

"Oh, Jasper. It's Bella. She has just decided to…" I couldn't get the words out. I began to cry again.

I looked up at Jasper. By the look on his face, I knew that he understood. He looked upset. He loved Bella too.

"When?" he asked, sadness in his eyes.

"In twelve hours."

"Don't worry," he told me with a hug and no hesitation in his voice. "We'll just have to intervene."

**Rosalie POV**

I was in my room, looking at myself in the mirror, when I heard Alice and Jasper's whispered conversation. Naturally I heard it, even though I'd rather I hadn't.

So, Bella is going to kill herself? That _is_ a surprise, to me at least, but why do we have to interfere?

She is just so stupid. I would do anything, _anything_, to have what she has. A perfectly normal, happy, _human_ life. First she wants to throw it away by becoming one of us. And now she is about to commit the most selfish act possible. I don't understand it.

But I still don't care that much.

"Family meeting," I heard Carlisle call softly two floors down. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I slowly turned away from the mirror.

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I had gone to Carlisle first, before telling the whole family. He had quickly agreed that intervention would be necessary.

"Bella is family," he had said. "We will not let her do this to herself."

When everybody was sitting at the dining room table for the family meeting, it was Jasper who spoke.

"Bella has decided to kill herself," he said.

Naturally, Esme gasped audibly and covered her mouth with her hands, Emmett's hands clenched into fists, and Rosalie's expression didn't change at all. The single empty chair stood out more than ever.

"We have to stop her," he continued morosely. "She is one of us. Alice, Carlisle, and I are definitely going, and we have to go soon. Who else will come?"

"I will," said Emmett firmly. Rosalie glared at him.

"I will," said Esme. "She is my daughter."

Everybody turned to Rosalie. Her lips tightened, before she said, "I'll come."

It was settled. Everybody was to make one bag of things they wished to take, and we were to leave in two minutes.

Carlisle arranged a private plane to take us to Seattle, and then we would run to Forks, because running was faster than driving.

During the flight, we tried to think of different ways to stop Bella. After coming up with nothing, we decided just to go with it.

Near the end of the flight, I had another vision that made me fall into Jasper's lap. Bella had decided to do it sooner.

"We're not going to make it," I whispered. Everybody became silent.

"When is she going to do it, Alice?" asked Carlisle.

"In less than an hour."

"We can make it," said Emmett after a brief silence.

Ten minutes later, we were running through the forest as fast as we could. Thirty minutes later, we had reached the Quileute boundary line. I saw Carlisle pause for the briefest of moments, but he continued on like the rest of us. I know he doesn't like to break promises, especially the one he made with the tribe nearly a century ago.

And then we could see the cliff in the distance.

And Bella.

With our vision, even from this distance each of us could see Bella in the clearest detail. She had lost so much weight that her clothes were hanging loosely on her thin form. Her once healthy brown hair was limp and unkempt. The dark circles under her eyes indicated her lack of sleep. In short, she looked terrible. And in pain.

I glanced at Jasper. He looked unhappy and confused. Seeing the curious glance I gave him, he whispered, "She's _happy_. She _wants_ the end to come. And she's in pain."

My lips tightened. What did we do to Bella?

I saw that Jasper was right about her being happy when she smiled. And I knew that it would happen any second now.

"We're not going to make it in time," Carlisle said suddenly. "Let her jump. There are no rocks at the bottom, and she will land in the ocean unharmed, or at least as unharmed as one would be in these rough waters. Then, Emmett, you follow her and get her out of the water."

Emmett answered with a stiff nod.

And then we all heard "Goodbye, Edward." And Bella jumped.

Emmett wasn't far behind, but it was almost too late. She had been under for almost a full minute when she was pulled from the water.

I saw a piece of paper placed underneath a rock nearby where she had jumped. I read it in two seconds. I gasped as I read the information.

"Take her to our house, Emmett," called Carlisle.

Esme was sniffling softly.

I myself was incurably disturbed by what I had seen. Bella was my best friend, and I knew from the minute I met her that I would never find anybody else like her. She was my sister from the moment I saw her in my future. And to see her that close to leaving the world—my world—I thought I would die.

And on top of that, the guilt of leaving her in pain, without even saying goodbye, and promising Edward never to look for her future again… It makes me feel like the worst person ever.

It wasn't long before I felt waves of calm from Jasper. I looked up at him and gave him a sad half smile. He took my hand and we ran to the house together.

Emmett laid Bella on the couch in Edward's room on Carlisle's orders. Esme was quickly at my side with dry clothes. We undressed her slowly, for fear of what we would see. There were noises of shock all around the room. Her ribs were clearly visible. We had already seen her sunken-in cheeks.

Esme let out soft dry sobs as we gently clothed her. The way Esme touched her was as if Bella was the most delicate thing in the world. Which she was.

I then had a vision.

"Bella will wake up in about thirty seconds," I told them. "And she won't be very happy about this."

**Bella POV**

I awoke slowly and painfully.

I'm dry, was my first thought. And I'm breathing. When I noticed this, I started breathing faster to the point of hyperventilation. Oh no! I wasn't supposed to make it!

After deducing that I was indeed alive, I remembered the pain, and it all came back. My arms automatically flew to my chest.

And then I opened my eyes.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie… Alice. Each one was like a smack in the face. Was I dreaming? The pain increased by each face.

And then I saw where I was. Edward's room.

I have never felt such pain.

No, I thought. This isn't happening. I have to get out of here.

And I have to try again to end it.

The open window across the room seemed the only option. We were on the third floor, after all.

I weakly got off the couch and ran to the window. But I didn't even make it halfway across the room before Emmett had grabbed me from behind and gently held my arms behind my back.

"Bella," I heard Alice murmur.

"NO!" I screamed. I struggled and struggled against Emmett, who I knew was no match for anyone let alone my weak self, but I couldn't just give up. I used all of my miniscule strength to get away.

I felt Jasper trying to calm me from across the room, but my pain was past that. His calm was just bouncing off the shield that had formed around my heart. I could never feel anything again.

"Jasper," I heard Carlisle say softly.

I continued to struggle. There was no way they were going to make me live. It wasn't fair. I can't live in this much pain.

Jasper approached me slowly, but I refused to look into his eyes. Before I knew it, his two cold hands were on either side of my face.

I refused to give in, even though I began to feel the calm and security penetrate little by little, as if through a crack in the shield. But I kept struggling, and, more than once, I screamed. Rosalie, for once, wasn't glaring at me. She looked genuinely concerned. Alice looked scared.

But I didn't want pity.

My strength was diminishing quickly. I shouldn't have used it all at once, but I was desperate.

I am desperate.

No, don't give up! I was telling myself. Keep fighting!

I finally looked into Jasper's eyes. The calm penetrated me more than before.

My strength was suddenly gone. I was incredibly exhausted. My anger turned into deep despair.

My legs stopped holding my weight. Emmett was still holding my arms behind my back and Jasper was still holding my face.

I began to sob uncontrollably, and they knew I had given up. For now.

**Jasper POV**

She had finally given up. I glanced at Alice. She was crying silently.

Bella was broken. Her pain was absolutely astonishing. It's amazing that she's even lasted this long.

She continued to sob for about thirty more seconds before she fell asleep. Emmett lifted her and laid her back on the couch.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "I've never seen anything like it," he said. He looked at me, concerned. "How much pain is she in?"

"An unbelievable amount. You can't even imagine," I said, shaking my head.

I could suddenly feel the pain coming again. I glanced at Bella. She was still sleeping. I stared with my mouth slightly open at her sleeping form.

"What is it, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"No wonder she is so exhausted. She can never escape it."

"Escape what?" asked Rosalie.

"The pain." I winced. It had reappeared at the same intensity, if not more, than it was when she was awake.

Bella began to wrap her arms around herself, as if to hold herself together. She writhed, and then she screamed.

Esme's hands reached towards Bella. "We need to wake her!"

"No," said Carlisle gently. "She needs her sleep. Jasper, can you assist her?"

"Of course," I replied.

I sat on the couch and lifted Bella into my lap. Holding her carefully in my arms, rocking her gently, I began to use all of my ability to calm her. I knew it was working when she stopped screaming and relaxed her body. And then she started to speak.

Edward had told us about Bella's tendency to talk in her sleep, so we all knew that it was normal, for her at least. It was when she let her guard down and began to say how she truly feels.

"I love you, Edward," was how it began. I looked around the room. Everybody was frozen in place, ceasing their whispered conversations, and watching Bella.

It was a few minutes before she spoke again. "You don't want me. I'm not good enough for you. I understand—I've always known. I'm nothing. I'm human. I'm nothing." And tears began to fall down her face.

We waited a minute or two to see if she was done. But we heard her say one more time, in an even softer voice, "I'm nothing." And her arms wrapped around herself in her sleep.

"What has he done to her?" Rosalie asked, eyes wide. I felt her concern. It was real.

There was a pause before anybody answered.

"He played on her insecurities," I said softly. "We all know how Bella normally is."

"Like at her birthday when she didn't want gifts," said Esme. "She felt like she didn't deserve them."

Everybody looked at me for reassurance of this statement. "It's very true," I said.

"We're going to have to keep her here for a while," said Carlisle. "I'll call Charlie." And with that, he left the room.

They all stood silently gazing at Bella. I continued to rock her in my lap. Everybody's eyes widened, including mine, when her heart rate began to increase, along with her pain, though I was the only one to feel that.

"Alice," she gasped. Alice's brow pinched concernedly. "Alice, I need you. Alice, where are you?"

Instantly, Alice was at my side, stroking her hair. "Shhh," she whispered. "I'm right here. Don't worry."

Her breathing began to slow down. "Check your email," was the last thing she said before falling back into a deep sleep.

Carlisle had reappeared in the room. He looked deeply saddened.

I immediately knew that something was wrong. "What is it, Carlisle?" I asked.

"It's Charlie. He's dead."

After a brief pause, Emmet asked, "What happened, Carlisle?"

"I decided that I wanted to talk to him in person, so I ran over to his house quickly. He was on the floor, dead, and I caught Victoria's scent. She must have come for revenge."

Alice's eyes glazed over. She was having another vision. When she came to, she said, "Victoria is on her way to Reneé. But we could never make it in time. She's a goner."

At this note, we all eyed Bella's sleeping form. She was completely alone in the world.

**Alice POV**

It was decided that somebody had to call Edward. I looked into the future to see who he would answer, and it was Carlisle.

We watched as he dialed and held the phone to his ear. Naturally, with our vampire hearing, we would be able to listen to every word. Before the final ring, Edward answered.

After a brief silence, Carlisle spoke, "Edward?"

"Carlisle."

"Edward, you have to come back. Right now."

"Why?" he said after another period of silence.

"Bella." We knew that the word would cause him pain, but it was the only way to keep him on the line.

"What's happened? Is she okay? I told everyone to stay away, I told them—"

"We're back in Forks."

"Carlisle, you know how I feel about this—"

"Edward, Alice had a vision, and Bella was going to commit suicide. If we hadn't interfered…"

There was a pause where all that could be heard was Edward's deep breathing.

"I'm on my way. And just send Alice to pick me up from the airport. I'd like a word."

And then he hung up.

I saw that he would take the soonest and fastest flights possible, and that he would arrive in four hours. I knew why he wanted to talk to me. Edward and I had a very good relationship. Out of all of his siblings, we always got along best. I would be able to prepare him for what he would come home to.

But I was afraid to leave Bella.

In her weak state, she would probably be scared of everyone except for me. I know that that's a big statement, but I know Bella. I just know.

"She'll be fine," Jasper whispered, sensing my dilemma. But at that same moment, he winced. I looked at Bella, and she was crying in her sleep again.

Carlisle walked over. "Jasper," he said. "Describe what she's feeling. I'm anxious to understand."

Everybody else walked over too to hear him, though that was unnecessary.

"It's like there's a hole in her chest," he began. "And it grows, probably as she thinks about painful things. But it absolutely ripped through her when she felt that she was alive, when she saw where she was, and especially when she saw each of our faces. We're her family, the life she'd always wanted, and it was all taken from her, brutally. I don't know if she'll ever be able to heal. Actually…" He hesitated.

"What is it, Jasper?" asked Carlisle.

"I just have a feeling, from analyzing the pain she is in even in her sleep, that she will probably try to kill herself again when she wakes up."

"I'll personally make sure that that doesn't happen," said Emmett.

"We all will," said Carlisle.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe this. This isn't happening.

My Bella, my heart, has tried to take herself from this world.

Because of me.

I was on my last flight, and I was anxious to see Alice. There was so much I needed to know.

When the plane landed, I nearly exposed my secret to the entire airport with my speed. When I reached Alice after what seemed like eternity, she placed both of her hands on my shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes, because by thinking, she could give me all of the details faster than saying them aloud.

I wanted to run away as the events were run through my head like a movie. It was like having my worst nightmare. When I began to wail, Alice tugged me out of the public eye and into her car to finish. When she got to the end, where Charlie and Reneé were pronounced dead, I was shaking. What had I done?

**Jasper POV**

I kissed Alice goodbye with Bella still sleeping soundly on my lap. But as she was walking out of the room, it was as if Bella sensed her absence. I felt loneliness and despair rise within her, and Alice, hearing her heart rate increase, stroked her hair with a crease between her brows.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," she whispered. "Should I go?"

"Yes, Alice," I told her calmly. "She'll be fine."

Alice scurried out of the room as if going faster would get her back faster. Esme touched her arm as she passed.

Rosalie came and took Alice's previous seat. I smiled at her, knowing that her intentions were good. She gently placed a hand to Bella's clammy forehead.

Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett stood around the room completely still and silent. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands. But the silence and stillness was not awkward at all. It never is. And it's not difficult either.

Twenty minutes passed, and Bella awoke. As her eyes fluttered open, I felt the now-familiar pain reach its height, and I tightened my grip. As she assessed her situation, I saw her throw a quick glance at the now closed window. Tears began to fall silently down her face.

Everyone was afraid to speak. It was Esme who broke the silence.

"Bella, dear, Edward is on his way," she said softly, just loud enough for Bella to hear.

I felt her heart leap with joy for the quickest of moments, and then fall into a pool of guilt.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" I spoke softly to her. "Speak to us."

"He shouldn't come," she croaked. "It's my fault."

She wasn't making any sense. "What's your fault, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"He shouldn't come back. He's feeling guilty. You all are."

There was a pause.

"Jasper, please let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

She started crying a little harder, and then it stopped. I stared at her. Her heart rate was slowing and her face was turning blue when I finally realized what was going on.

"Breathe, Bella!" I almost shouted, shaking her gently. But she didn't. I looked at Carlisle helplessly.

He walked over. "Bella, please start breathing." He looked anxious.

Five more seconds passed and she passed out.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Rosalie, eyes wide, shaking her head.

"We're going to have to feed her soon," said Carlisle. "I can tell that she will refuse to eat. I will just have to give her a feeding tube."

Bella gained consciousness not soon after this statement. Her pain mounted and she was in a pool of guilt after glancing at the expressions on our faces.

"Bella," I said. "We don't blame you for anything. We love you and we will take care of you."

Tears began to stream down her face. "I can't stop hurting people," she said shakily. "I'm so sorry. Please let me go, preferably before he gets here."

"I can't. Bella, you are family and we will not let you go."

She closed her eyes. "But I was just a distraction."

"Not to us," whispered Esme. "Not to him. He lied."

Bella began to tremble. Then she said, "I must be dreaming. This whole day was a dream."

"Bella. Open your eyes. Look at me," I said softly.

Hearing the kind yet firm tone, she looked up into my eyes.

"This is not a dream. All of us are here and we love you. I can feel what you're feeling right now, as I have been for the past few hours, and you _are _worth it, you _are_ loved. And there is no need to feel guilty, so you should stop that right now." I knew plenty well that she was feeling guilty for making me feel the pain and everyone else knew too, because a blush that only Bella could produce had spread from her cheeks to her shoulders.

She was still hesitant.

"Bella, it's true," whispered Rosalie. "And we will never leave you again."

Bella's eyes widened. "Now I know I'm dreaming."

Emmett chuckled. "Rosalie, if you had just kept to hating Bella, she would have been fully convinced."

She was beginning to feel a sense of calm and security. It almost broke my heart to think of how she would react to the bad news about her parents. I looked around at the rest of my family and they seemed to be feeling the same way.

"It's going to have to wait," Carlisle said softly enough that Bella couldn't hear a word, but we could.

We heard a car pull into the driveway. I glanced at Bella. She was still relaxing with her eyes closed and must've not heard a thing. Not knowing how she was going to react to Edward and Alice's appearance, I placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on her cheek, using all of my power once more to keep her emotions in check.

**Bella POV**

When I heard the footsteps on the stairs, I knew why Jasper had refocused on maintaining my inner turmoil. Alice must be back with Edward. I stiffened and felt in return another wave of calm. When I heard them approaching our room, I closed my eyes, scared.

It wasn't long before I heard a gasp from Edward, and soon I felt myself being lifted and placed on somebody else's lap. When I hesitantly opened my eyes, I saw that I was alone in the room with Edward.

After nearly a year of being apart, I nearly started crying at finally being able to see his face again. And then I started crying harder when a part of me reminded me that it wasn't going to last, that he didn't want me.

I cried for a long time, but Edward was patient. He just kept rubbing my back and stroking my face, saying, "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay."

When I had finally calmed down and was silent, I looked up and Edward was searching my face. I couldn't help but ask "What is it, Edward?"

A tiny crease had formed on his forehead. I automatically reached to smooth it with my thumb. He closed his eyes at the contact.

"Bella. How could you do this?"

Hearing the concern in his voice, and unable to answer the question without sounding insane, I felt more tears fall down my face. He wiped them away.

Knowing that I didn't want this to last long because it was all pretend, I finally said, "You don't have to do this, Edward. I'm fine."

He shook his head sadly. "I beg to differ, Bella. You are falling apart."

"Maybe so. But it's not your fault."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to feel guilty about anything," I said softly.

He raised another eyebrow. "Bella—"

I shook my head into his shirt and began to cry again.

**Edward POV**

I just cannot understand how Bella is feeling. What is all this talk about guilt?

_You have to convince her that you didn't mean what you said,_ Jasper's thoughts came into my head. _She really feels that you are only back because of guilt._

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said. "I left you to protect you. I did not mean anything that I said in the forest. I thought that I was protecting you by making you have a normal, happy, human life. While I was in Brazil, all of my time was spent in a small niche suffering nearly as badly as you are now. I was taking it day by day not to run back to you and beg for forgiveness, but I made myself not do it because I thought that this was best for you."

She looked up at me like she wanted to believe it more than anything in the world, but was scared to trust me, to trust anyone for that matter. I had damaged her beyond repair, and I didn't know how to fix it.

She had lost nearly half of her weight, and according to Jasper's revelations, she was suffering beyond anything he had ever experienced or witnessed before.

"I can still beg if you'd like."

She smiled a small smile, closed her eyes, snuggled into my lap, and fell asleep.

She was out for a long time. During that time, none of my family came to speak to me as to allow me more private time with my Bella. She must have slept for ten hours when she finally awoke. She stretched, looked up at me, and let out a big grin.

"I thought it was all a dream," she explained.

I shook my head. Silly Bella.

My smile faded as I realized what had to be done next. I hated ruining her good mood that has been anticipated for so long.

As if reading my thoughts, she said, "I should call Charlie. He'll be worried about me."

I took both of her small, fragile hands in mine and looked into her eyes. "Bella, I have to tell you something."

Her smile instantly faded and she looked down at her feet. A few tears left her eyes. My eyes widened. "What is it, Bella?"

She just shook her head, and then I understood. She thought I was going to leave her.

I gently lifted her into a more comfortable position on my lap, in which she was facing me. I held her face in my hands.

"Bella," I said. She avoided my eyes. "Bella." After a few seconds, she finally looked up at me. "I'm not leaving you. I'm never leaving you." She looked disbelieving. "I love you." She leaned into my chest happily.

"Now… for the bad news," she said hesitantly.

"Bella…" I choked on my own words. I didn't know how I was going to do this.

"Yes?" She looked into my eyes.

"This is pretty bad."

She started breathing faster. After seeing my worried expression, she said, "I'm still rather weak right now. Do you mind calling Jasper?"

"Of course."

He was already walking in the room. Apparently, Alice had seen that she would need him. "Hey darlin'."

"Hey," she said shakily and reached for him. He lifted her in his arms and held her, before putting her down to face Edward with his hands on her shoulders.

"Bella," I said quietly, looking into her eyes. "Charlie and Reneé… Were killed by Victoria yesterday."

She stood stock still in shock, and then she simply nodded, and then fainted in Jasper's arms.

Jasper told me of how lonely she felt, and I carried her down to the living room to my family. We surrounded her, waiting for her to wake up.

**Alice POV**

"Bella is going to wake up in seventeen seconds, and she is going to want a word with me," I informed my family.

Sure enough, to nobody's surprise, my prediction came true. The first thing Bella asked for was to speak to Alice privately.

We sat on the couch facing each other. I still couldn't believe what she had done to herself. Every time I looked at her, I felt miserable. But I couldn't help but smile back at the soft grin on Bella's face. I could tell she loved me too, even after all I had done to her.

"Alice, I miss you so much," was the first thing she said.

"I'm right here, Bella, as I always will be." And I took both of her hands in mine.

"Did you read my emails?" she asked after a brief pause.

I looked down guiltily. I had, and I hadn't liked what I'd seen. "Yes," I said softly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

I looked up at her fiercely. "Bella Swan, you have nothing to be sorry for. And don't you dare lie to me. I know perfectly well that you did mean what you said. And it's fine."

She started to cry. I held her and told her that I would always be there for her.

When she had finally calmed down, she said, "Alice, you are and always will be my best friend. I love you so much. Please never leave me again."

If I could cry I would've. "Bella, I promise never to leave you again. I guess I'll just _always_ have to take you shopping with me," I added in jokingly.

She grimaced. "Except for shopping."

"Oh no," I laughed. "It's too late for that. You have to go shopping with me now."

As if this was a cue, the rest of the family joined us in the living room.

**Edward POV**

While Bella and Alice were talking, I spent my time packing a picnic for Bella and I. I wanted to take her to the meadow.

Bella instantly agreed when I asked her, and I carried her on my back to our favorite place.

After talking her into eating all of the food I had brought, I got to my point.

"Bella, do you still think you are dreaming?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment. "No. Why?"

"Because I have thought of a way to prove to you that you are not."

"Well, I may still need persuasion," she said seriously.

I didn't need any more encouragement than that. I kissed her passionately, and when her heart began to beat rapidly, I stopped to place my ear on her chest. "Breathe, Bella," I reminded her.

When I finally looked back at her face, she was glowing.

There was one more thing that I needed to do.

I looked into her eyes and got down on one knee.

"Bella Swan," I started. "I know you should never forgive me for what I have done to you. I don't deserve you at all. But, if you would forgive me, I would like to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and loving you. I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?"

She didn't hesitate at all. "Yes," she said firmly.

I swept her into my arms and kissed her once more.

"Thank you," I murmured into her ear.

And then I carried her back to our house, to our waiting family, where she would stay, forever.

The End.


End file.
